twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Iloveedwardcullen93
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, , and thank you for ! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Iluvgracie129 23:02, 14 December 2008 (UTC) hey hey i got your message and i really apperiate it and i would love to talk to some times when i am online so nice meeting you by the what is your name and what is your email address well talk to you soon my email is iloveedwardcullen93 and you could go to my page and then if you can then tell robert pattinson that i am looking forward for his message and i will be waiting on ti i am going to go to the library on friday b/c there is a half a day on friday and i get out of school @ 12:00 well talk to you later ♥฿₨₴₮₮¤₦¥$₥₴₮₴♥♥♥(edwardpattinson)♥ i think that robert pattinson as edward cullen he is so beautiful specially when he was in the forest with bella swan and he showed her his body and it was beautiful to me and he is covered with diamonds on his skin and i think that is sexxxxxxxxxxxxxyyyy to me and i wish that edward would come and chat it up with me my email is iloveedwardcullen93 hello hello edward cullen known as robert pattinson i made you a nick name it is robbie and i can't wait intel i see you in real life it is going to be exciting and i can not wait you are the beautiful guy i ever meet i have the hugies crush on you and i hope you get this message and please w/b love you by brittany leanna smith thanks thanks for the message and i hope we get to talk more and i heard people trying to deleted the article and rewrite it and edit the verson well stephanie meyer please continue to write the last book please i am beggin you please i am on of robert pattinson and kristen stewarts fan and i love the book and the movie i just want to ask you to please keep writing the book there alotof people that love the twilight series and i am one of them so i am beggin you please dont stop writting the books there are so many people who are going to be very disappointed and i think that who ever did that they need to stop. well thanks for the news and the heads up